


Church of Moriarty

by terminallyconvoluted



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sheriarty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminallyconvoluted/pseuds/terminallyconvoluted





	Church of Moriarty

"How long do you assume you'll be able to hide your affections from poor little John?" The other man barely glanced at James, agitation touching his features. Sherlock inhaled slowly, his eyes falling shut for only a moment before he exhaled remaining silent. James stepped closer bringing a hand up to the other man's slightly exposed throat. The bruising had already began, not quite a deep purple yet, but the tinge of ruptured blood vessels quite apparent. Sherlock remained quiet allowing James to speak again, "He may be a bit slow, but eventually he'll catch the clues." At that James let his fingers brush against the tender skin lingering for only a moment. Sherlock's piercing blue eyes locked onto James narrowing slightly. "That's not of your concern." Sherlock's voice was sharp, but James simply held his stare admiring the swirls of green and blue momentarily before giving his head a tilt. "After all, Sherlock, they may be a bit impressed to see how enthusiastic you are concerning your worship as of late."


End file.
